Because I Promised
by Tatsuyaka
Summary: Itachi made a very possesive promise to Kagome right after the Uchiha Massacre. Will he fufill that promise or will he not? OneShot NarutoInuyasha xover ItachixKagome


Because I Promised

Naruto/Inuyasha Crossover

One Shot

ItachixKagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

A figure made its way down the silent Uchiha district in somewhat of a ghostly fashion looking for the tree that was just outside the Uchiha mansion. The mysterious person was Kagome Higurashi. Found as an orphan at the tender age of five outside the village gates then was adopted by the Great Fourth Hokage himself. Her origins unknown, and when she was found she had no memories at all except her name and a strange type of chakra that no one was able to understand at all.

Having great potential she was trained and she moved up the ranks quickly with her skills, gaining the friendship of many around her with her bright and cheerful personality that lit up any dark situation. Although out of all of her companion's one companion was her dearest friend of all, Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. They were inseparable, although Itachi had a constant icy and cold demeanor it always soften whenever Kagome was around. Then of course fate was kind and Kagome was put in Itachi's ANBU ranks, but then as a double edged sword fate was cruel and unkind.

Kagome sighed as she sat down under a tree silently in the quiet and abandoned Uchiha District. Taking off her ANBU mask with something akin to relief she set it down next to her sighing once again, staring at the abandoned streets. She remembered everything from the Uchiha massacre that happened in this district, down the bone chilling statement that was whispered in her ear when Itachi fled that night. She remembered it far too well. As she took out a small mirror the size of her palm with the Uchiha fan painted on the back she remembered.

_Flash Back_

_13 year old Kagome was walking down the road towards the Uchiha District to deliver some homemade Oden to Itachi, since he came back from a mission recently and she hadn't seen him in a week. As she walked down the street she started humming a cheerful tune wondering what Itachi was doing at the moment._

_With Itachi_

_Itachi was slaughtering left and right then when he finished killing off the areas inhabitance he calmly walked over to his latest victim wiping his sword clean. He then walked into his own house as preceded in killing his parents shocking a now terrified Uchiha Sasuke. _

"_Why… WHY DID YOU DO THIS BROTHER?!?" screamed Sasuke as he clutched his head in agony._

_Itachi only looked at his brother passively before answering calmly, "It was to measure my strength."_

_Sasuke looked at his brother in horror and then at the dead bodies around him. His fearful gaze snapped back to Itachi when he coldly stated, "__Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life." At that Itachi ran out of the house with great speed, but not before burning everything around him._

_Back with Kagome_

_As Kagome neared the Uchiha District she noticed smoke in the distance and fire that lit up the night. She quickly ran dropping the food seeing that it came from the Uchiha household. After a couple of minutes of running Kagome spotted Itachi running in her direction, but skid to a halt when Itachi suddenly stopped 5 feet away from her. She was about to ask what had happened until she noticed blood on his once white ANBU uniform. _

"_Itachi what is happ-," Kagome began to say, but before she could finish Itachi appeared right next to her whispering possessively, "Someday I will be back to find you, and to take you away. No one will ever have you. I will never let you go because you are mine, and that is a promise." _

_With that declaration Itachi quickly ran out the front gates and Kagome never saw him again. When she got home she only screamed and ran at what she saw waiting for her. Of course later she found out Itachi had just killed his entire clan and fled, now deemed a missing Nin._

_She was saddened greatly at the lost of her dear friend, but she was extremely angered and the feeling of betrayal coursed thickly through her. Itachi kept his promise well that no one would have her, because before he ran he killed her foster parents, the Satomes. This caused great bitterness through her, she had already lost her adopted father, but now she lost another family. She promised from then on, she would be stronger and avenge her family, from there Kagome known for bother her strength and her coldness._

_End of Flash Back_

Kagome ran a hand through her hair in somewhat of an irritated manner. In fact she was actually very irritated at her ANBU squad. Kagome thought grimacing at how weak the ANBU forces have become. They couldn't even accomplish a simple mission. As she looked at the mirror in her hand again she turned it over tracing the fan with her finger once again escaping into her memories.

_Flash Back_

_Kagome's ANBU squad was sent on a mission about a week ago to track down a Uchiha Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame. When Kagome was informed of this mission she was hesitant on taking it, but she quickly stepped up not letting fear get the best of her. She would not let him get away after all he had done to her. _

_On the mission they found them alright in the forest about five hours from Konoha, but when Itachi turned around ready to confront them he spotted her. When his eye's caught hers they both froze rigid for a second before both of their cold and emotionless masks were placed back on. Not a second later Itachi fled. FLED! With his partner into the dense forest, when Kagome told her team to scout out and find him they all quivered and scouted out in a poor formation while she went a different route to cut Itachi off._

_In truth they were all scared shitless, but when the group of ANBU found them Itachi turned around and used his Sharingan to paralyze the ANBU members, then once again he turned and ran about a half mile before Kagome came in from the side cutting both of the S-class nins to a abrupt halt. Quickly unsheathing her sword she went into a defensive stance ready to severe the head from his shoulders. _

_Itachi stared at her and calmly said, "You've changed, Higurashi Kagome." _

_Kagome glared a glare that would probably match Gaara's if ever in a glaring contest. "You haven't really changed at all Uchiha Itachi," she spat out. _

_Kisame looked between both of the fighters and came to the conclusion that they somehow knew each other from the past. Now Kisame wasn't stupid, but stating the obviously noticing how the ANBU girl spat out Itachi's name as if poison. He also noted that Itachi's stance was tensed and rigid. When his gaze landed back on the girl he felt a weird type of energy coming from her. Then he noticed Itachi activate the Mangekyou and snickered at the horrible fate this girl was about to face. He stayed back somehow figuring this wasn't his battle to fight._

_Itachi looked at Kagome carefully activating his Mangekyou and Kagome quickly looked at the ground in order to avoid his cursed gaze. Then she tensed up and ran at Itachi sword ready and cut Itachi only to find it was a substitution jutsu. She growled in annoyance and carefully studied around for his aura. With a quick flash she found his aura and it was…. Behind her! _

_She quickly went to turn around when a strong pair of arms encircled her waist startling her and making her drop her sword. 'Stupid!' she panicked and quickly turned her head to view her captor only to be met with red eyes. 'Stupid!' she thought again as she was now at the mercy of Uchiha Itachi and his Mangekyou. _

_Inside the Mangekyou_

_Kagome was tied to a cross shaped stone with Itachi standing about a foot away from her. She snarled at him, making him give her a disapproving look. Kagome never actually experienced the effects of the Mangekyou, but heard about it. How three days of mental torture inside was only a moment to the outside world. She grimaced and readied herself for what ever he had in mind. She would never be weak in front of him, ever, but to her surprise he walked up to her and as she braced herself for a hit a hand caressed her face instead._

_She looked at Itachi and glared moving her face to the side trying to avoid his touch. To avoid the very hand that killed hundreds. When she tried to avoid his hand again it gripped her chin and turned it towards him. He then came closer and ran his other hand through her black locks. He noticed she hadn't cut it since she last saw him which for some reason pleased him, since it made her look much more appealing. _

_As he stepped closer her heart beat grew faster and her breathing was a bit uneven. He smirked and played with her hair as he planted butterfly kisses down her neck. Kagome held back a moan, but instead a small whimper came out of her throat making Itachi smirk against her neck. Kagome's practical side thought frantically that she needed to resist and get out, but another side of her wanted to stay and stay with Itachi forever despite her revenge. She was pulled out of her thoughts when he whispered the same bone chilling message, "Someday I will be back to find you, and to take you away. No one will ever have you. I will never let you go because you are mine, and that is a promise. Or have you forgotten already?"_

_Kagome glared at Itachi again choosing not to say anything, but before she could think he pressed something into her hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. Before she could respond she was brought back to the outside world with something in her hand and absolutely no sign of Itachi. Trembling she looked at the object in her hand, it was a mirror and on the back was the Uchiha symbol. She looked at it for a moment then put it in her uniform as she ran, to find her team._

_End of Flash Back_

Kagome laid back on the tree and remembered how she punished her squad and her self making them run a hundred laps around Konoha. She felt as a leader if your squad fails it meant that you failed as well. Sighing once again she looked at the mirror in her hand trying to find why he had given it to her. Still trying to figure out its significance she never noticed someone there in the tree watching her.

With Itachi

Itachi was in an unknown mood as he and Kisame neared Konoha's towering walls. Kisame earlier questioned why they were going to the Leaf Village, but his answer was a smile which creeped Kisame out quite a bit. As they got closer Itachi stopped, stopping Kisame as well before he spoke, "Kisame I have business here. Stay here and do not follow me, understood?" Kisame nodded and with that Itachi was gone.

As Itachi scouted out for Kagome he could not find her. Trying to find all the places she would be, without being caught was quite a feat. Lucky for him most of the power ninja's were out on missions, or he would have at least been spotted by now. Thinking again with a bit of irritation he thought, 'Where could Kagome be?' While thinking he saw his dear brother pass by when it hit him. 'The Uchiha District,' he thought narrowing his eyes at his oblivious brother. Before Sasuke could spot him, he disappeared heading towards the Uchiha district.

Uchiha District

Looking around Itachi spotted Kagome under a tree located right outside his house. He smirked and saw even though he was gone she still came. Something that made his pride swell was that she still had the mirror he gave her last week. It was a gift from his mother, but he decided to give it to Kagome since he had virtually no use for it. Carefully sneaking to the tree she sat under he positioned him self to watch her. He never understood why he was so drawn to her. It was like a moth to a flame type of scenario. Maybe it was because he had feeling for the girl, or dare say love? Foolish emotion, but he felt complete with her around.

Kagome continued to study the mirror and when she turned it back to her reflection she spotted something that she never though she would see. She was Uchiha Itachi, and she gasped ready to sheath her sword when she swooped down and trapped her with her arms. She knew yelling for help was useless since they were in a deserted part of town, instead she glared, but immediately her eyes widened when Itachi captured her lips. When they parted for air she gasped out one word, "Why?"

Itachi smirked and replied, "Because I promised." With that he captured her lips again with even more passion than the previous one.

The End

A/N: It was my first oneshot so please forgive me if it does not meet your expectations.

-Tatsuyaka-


End file.
